princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Zal
|sex = Male |status = Deceased |former affiliation = *City of the New DawnPrince of Persia: The Fallen King' *Royal Family of the City of the New Dawn |former occupation King & Magus of the City of the New Dawn |relative = *King *Ancestor |appearance = ''Prince of Persia: The Fallen King}} Zal, also referred to as the Magus, was the king and acting magus of the City of the New Dawn. After attempting to fight off Ahriman's forces by using his corruption against him, he is instead corrupted and split into two beings: himself and the King. When the Prince seeks him out to summon Ormazd, the both of them ally with one another to purify the land of his kingdom from Ahriman's grip. Characteristics Appearance Zal is fair skinned, garnished in a red cloak, and outfitted with a orange-colored sleeve with decorative patterns on it. Wearing a plated shirt, he is also outfitted with a mask in which conceals his dark, corrupted face with blue eyes. Due to his predicament, the bottom half of his body is corrupted, leaving his bottom half in a black, floating mass.Prince of Persia: The Fallen King Personality Zal is a regal and strict individual, initially prone to sarcastically insulting the Prince's comments, very much focused on his mission to destroy his evil half and Ahriman, and was reluctant to working with Prince himself initially. Much of this negativity flourished after he had discovered that the release of Ahriman was his fault, having no qualms with placing the blame on him for the fall of his Kingdom. Despite this however, as he bonds with the Prince, a kinder side is shown. A benevolent ruler, he admitted to being arrogant enough to thinking that he could fight Ahriman and his corruption alone in which help costed his kingdom. He comes to terms with his alliance with the Prince. A caring man, he scarified himself in killing his evil half (which would kill him too) in order to cleanse his own land. Skills, equipment, and abilities Zal is a powerful user of Powers of Ormazd granted to his people and himself by Ormazd. His prowess allows him to defeat his other half, the King, with apparent ease on his own and despite not wanting to fight the Prince, easily swatted him aside. Zal once mentioned that it was his magic that kept the City of the New Dawn from being completely corrupted, though it waned by the time the Prince arrived. He has shown the ability of achieving levitation, telekinesis, creates shields to protect the Prince, and fire magical white-blue orbs that can interact with the environment and push others though it seems to do little to no damage.When using this ability in the game, it doesn't damage the enemies. However, the Prince in the opening scene was pushed and somewhat damaged in their first encounter. Due to having been corrupted, he is capable of controlling Corruption itself, making him able to turn it solid''Prince of Persia: The Fallen King'' Zal's power prompt: Corruption -- Zal can make some corruption turn solid. able to manipulate globules of corruption to kill his enemies, use corruption to grapple him and the Prince, freeze corruption that comes in the form of fire or elastic globules of it for a certain time, and teleport between 2 corruption portals. Like all those corrupted, he has the added ability to freely pass through corruption without any adverse effects. He also is able to eventually fuse with the Prince to grant him his powers. Additionally, it is expressed that those who inhabit the City of New Dawn like Zal are fabled to be able to summon Ormazd himself. Despite having a strong will, Zal transforms into a darker version of himself on account of Ahriman's influence and his waning powers requiring the Prince to battle him to get him back to his senses or the usage of a special elixir made by the Ancestor. Zal is shown to have an incredibly strong will, able to fight off the influence and corruption of Ahriman, a feat that was previously thought to be impossible. And not only that, but he is also continue to fight Ahriman.Prince of Persia: The Fallen King The Magus is also very wise and knowledgeable, explaining to the Prince on the magical occurrences and events that take place during their journey and knowledgeable in seals. Biography Past He was formerly the king of City of the New Dawn until Ahriman was released and attacked his city. He attempted to fight the new threat by empowering himself with Corruption to use against Ahriman. However, not only did he lose but he was corrupted. As a result, he was also split into two people;himself and the King. He managed to, however, defeat his other half.Prince of Persia: The Fallen King ''Prince of Persia: The Fallen King'' After defeating the King, he had intended to imprison the Beast and fight off Ahriman. However, due to the intervention of the Prince, he was freed once again. This greatly angered the Magus but the Prince aids him in stopping the beast. Gameplay The Magus is actually half-corrupted, as shown by the black mass that makes up the lower half of his body. Though he is resisting Ahriman's influence, he will occasionally become fully corrupted, taking on a black-red color scheme. This occurs when he is exposed to certain creatures. There are two varieties of these creatures: the spider-like type, which will only result in him changing color and needing occasional revival, and the flying type, which will carry him to another level and cause him to become hostile. The former can be healed by finding an elixir provided by the Ancestor, whilst the latter must be healed by following the Magus through the level he is taken to and defeating him in combat. The Magus can also pass through the corrupted fog that is present on some levels, unlike the Prince. Situations such as this result in the player being required to control each character separately, and is the only time the Magus will be controlled directly. Oddly, despite the fact he seems to be able to fly behind the Prince during normal gameplay, the ability is lost during separate control, so the player must cope with only his magic abilities, as he possesses nothing in the way of acrobatic abilities such as jumping. During the final sequence of the game, the Magus and his powers are 'combined' with the Prince, creating a character who has both the athletic ability of the Prince and the magic abilities of the Magus. This character also appears to be immune to most forms of the corruption, much like the Magus is immune to the corrupted fog. References Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Characters Category:Fallen King Characters Category:Deceased